


<3

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: A fluff challenge, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I was challenged to make fluff, Love Notes, Sans being adorable, Sans flirting through notes, gift fics, scavenger hunt, song lyric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: Waking up, you didn't expect to find your boyfriend missing from your bed. Nor did you expect a heart shaped note on the door of your bedroom.You play his games and walking around finding notes and gifts he left.You could cry





	<3

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nocivenox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocivenox/gifts).



> So me and Nox chatted earlier as usual. I was telling them about an evil idea I had when I heard a song. She said I'm always evil cause I said "I have an evil idea" :O 
> 
> I won't take that. I'm nice. 0:)
> 
> Most of the time. 
> 
> So I said that I will make fluff to prove to her that I can be nice! She said okay and said that she'll shower me with cookies if I make it fluffy. So I did. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

You slowly open your eyes a bit groggily as sunlight shone on your face in early hours of the morning. Your body felt sore and tired despite having a ton of sleep last night. 

You were about to sit up and start the day when you notice something was off. Or rather someone. You turn your head and spot an empty spot beside your bed where your mate should be. 

You frown with worry and swung your legs over the bed and onto the floor. Sans never wakes up early other than because of nightmares. And he slept as a rock last night and you didn't got woken up last night because of his screaming. So either he woke up silently, or he didn't sleep at all. Which was not surprising since his insomnia sometimes made it difficult for him to sleep at night. 

You walk to your door and paused when you notice a folded pink paper heart on the door with some writing. You pick it up and smile at the words. 

_you must be a piece of candy because you're so sweet_

It's in comic sans meaning your lovely boyfriend is behind this. 

Shaking your head with a smile, you open the door and immediately greeted with another pink heart stuck on the wall opposite of your bedroom door. A basket is on the floor under the note. You smile as you walk over and pick the basket up, a little bouquet of roses and lilies sat in the basket. You read the note on the wall. 

_you're more beautiful and lovely than a garden of roses, my diamond lilly_

You flush at the nickname. It was a silly banter between you two a few months ago where Sans wouldn't stop comparing you with flowers when he passed a flower shop. It ended up with him twisting your words of denial to him complimenting you with flowers. It was...sweet. Sweet enough to make you cry. To his delight and panic. 

You began walking down the hall and reached the living room where another heart shaped note greeted you on the table alongside your favorite musical instrument. 

Where did he get it you have no clue but you walk to it anyway and grab the note. 

_your voice is like a sweet melody that turns into a beautiful song every time you talk_

Aw....that's so sweet of him. 

You put the note and the instrument in the basket and search for another note. You found one on the kitchen counter alongside a small blue smiling bear. The little stuff toy held a stuffed heart which has a heart note taped to it. 

With a soft chuckle, you reach over to take the bear and read the note. 

_your laugh is cuter than any stuffed toy ever made, and i've checked it all_

Aw...the utter sweetness is making your face turn red. After months of taking his compliments while you both dated, you still haven't gotten used to them yet. To his utter joy. 

You turn around and spot another note that wasn't there before on the hallway leading back to your bedroom. There's a cd case on the ground under it. You put the bear in the basket and walk over to it. You bend down and take the cd case. It doesn't have a cover but it does have a scribbled writing on it in black marker. 

**Songs that matches my bae**

Oh... Your face flushed darker as you smiled. He made....he made you a cd compilation of songs that he thinks applies to you. 

The note read

_you're insecure. don't know what for. you're turning heads when you walk through the door-1D_

_that's you baby and what I see every day_

You bit your lip feeling flattered at that. He used a lyric of a song to compliment you. That dork. You giggle and turn your head to spot another note. This time on your bedroom door. 

You walk over to it feeling excited for what he has planned. You look down and saw a small book. You heart skipped a beat and you reach down to take it off the floor. It's a leather bound journal, small diamonds stuck onto the black leather as if there were stars. They don't look fake either, those are real, small diamonds on the book. On the top middle is a picture of you and Sans together. It was a picture of your first date. 

Sans stood beside you wearing a nice dress shirt looking a little flustered but delighted while you're practically on fire as you stood beside him covering your face slightly, a flustered smile on your face. You remembered this. Sans took you for a nice small dinner under the stars as he said that "you shine brighter than the stars (y/n), I could gaze at you all the time because you're here regardless of day or night". Yes you remembered the whole sentence because it left you beet red with embarrassment. Since then he would compliment you often, the start of the compliments of course. Having hardly been flirted with before or complimented, his tactic was effective. 

You look up to read the note, simultaneously putting the book in the basket. 

_you're worth more than all the treasures in the world. i want to start a new chapter with you_

And that was it. Feeling confused get giddy, you open the door and gasped. 

The bedroom had been tidied up and the bed made with petals thrown everywhere. Fairy lights hanged from the ceiling alongside pink and red long pieces of paper stuck on the ceiling with small hearts hanging from between the folds. The room smelled faintly of the sea with a hint of rose from the petals. You could hear a very familiar song playing from somewhere, most likely from Sans' phone. 

And the skeleton himself?

He's kneeling on the floor wearing a white button up, black jeans, dress shoes and in his hands is an open box. Sitting in the box is a beautiful silver ring with a clear blue gem. 

" _105 is a number that comes through my head.  
When I think of all the years I wanna be with you._ "

You froze, staring at him with wide eyes and open mouth. Sans looks up at your nervously with a flush on his face, his white eyes heart shaped.

" _Wake up every morning with you in my bed,  
That's exactly what I plan to do._ "

Is this...? Is he...?

" _And you know one of these days,_  
When I get my money right,  
Buy you everything and show you all the finest things in life."

It all makes sense. The gifts. The notes. The hearts. It's not even valentines day for them... He's...

" _We'll forever be in love,_  
So there ain't no need to rush.  
But one day I won't be able to ask you loud enough."

The song was so loud in your ears alongside your beating heart as tears sprang from your eyes. Sans looks up at you smiling as he spoke the next part alongside the music, now with the audio off and that left only the song. 

"I'll say will you marry me~?  
I swear that I will mean it.  
I'll say will you marry me~?  
Say it."

You choked on a sob as you drop the basket and flung yourself onto him. 

"YES!"

He caught you and hugs you close, his soul beating loudly under his ribs and his shoulders shaking with relief. It was a risk, doing this it was a risk. But for you, it was worth it. 

He owed this to Paps and Mettaton who thought of this and helped make this a reality. Said skeleton is hiding in the closet right now crying happy tears with a camera in hand. It was worth it. All of this effort it was worth it. 

To spend his remaining time with a special person like you to call his fiancee. His wife. 

You were worth it. You are worth it. And he loves you with all of his Soul. And this? Overboard as it is. 

It was what you deserve. You deserve all the love he can give. 

For being sweet. 

For being kind.

For being special. 

And most of all...

For being _you_

**Author's Note:**

> Nox. 
> 
> I have been trying so hard to make you see that you are special. That you deserve more love than I could ever give you. More love than what you think you deserve. 
> 
> You're my best friend. A friend who's there for me when I need her. Who's there for me when I feel down. Who's there for me through my rough times, my sad times. You've been a big part of my life last year, did you know that? You were there for me when my depression hit hard. You...you helped me Nox. I'm better now because of your support. Because of you. 
> 
> You don't believe that you deserved this. That you deserve me. Well, this explains everything Nox. You always ask, what did you do to deserve this? My answer Everytime and will always be when you ask is;
> 
> You deserve it for being you. 
> 
> For being true to yourself. For openings up to me. For being kind. For being supportive. For being YOU. 
> 
> You never used me. Never wanted anything from me. Never expected anything from me. I can be myself with you. Something I can't be with just anyone, not even my own flesh and blood. 
> 
> This? This is what you deserve. This is for you. Forever you shall remember this. Remember that I care about you. I love you platonically. And to be honest? I think the love of a friend is stronger that the love of a lover. 
> 
> Thank you Nox, for being my best friend. And sorry I made you cry If I did.


End file.
